Zeke
His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal (Japanese: , Jīfurito Buryūne Rukusuria), also known as Zeke von Genbu (Japanese: , Jīku · B · Arutimetto · Genbu), or simply Zeke ( , Jīku), is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria. He is a tall swordsman who wears an eyepatch over his left eye, and he often says something like "Under the eyepatch, the mind of the hero is hidden!", and according to him, the eyepatch is to cover his "Eye of Shining Justice", ''a feature of his that has power ''"too great for mere mortals to understand", ''as he puts it. He is the crown prince and the most powerful driver of the Kingdom of Tantal. He volunteered to work as a special envoy for the Indoline Praetorium, to test the Driver of the Aegis in combat. According to Pandoria, he is also afraid of heights, and has terrible luck. Zeke and Pandoria have a pet turtle and mascot named Turters. Arts * Big Bang Edge ** 'Stratospheric Thunder, Launch ** '''Overload Thunder Beam, AOE / Machine ↑ ** Dynamic Spark Sword, Knockback / Front Attack ↑ ** ULFS Max, AOE / Toppled ↑ / Blowdown * Twin Rings ** Rapid Twist, Beasts ↑ ** Clear Divide, HP potion ** Righteous Guillotine, AOE / Flying ↑ ** Shredder Spiral, AOE / Back attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Spinning Elbow, Topple ** Triumphal Axe, AOE / Knockback ** Raging Charge, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Berserker Slash, AOE / Critical recharge * Megalance ** Brutal Swing, Side attack ↑ ** Meteor Lance, AOE / Back attack ↑ ** Powerhouse Smash, Smash ** Supersonic Spin, AOE / Aggro down * Ether Cannon ** Burst Gunner, Break / Pierce ** Laserpoint Bazooka, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Blowback Cannon, AOE / Knockback ** Haywire Chainshot, Cancel ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Behemoth Uppercut, Launch ** Detonation Blow, Blowdown / Low HP ↑ ** Impregnable Shield, Defense ** Brawl Swing, AOE / Aggro up * Chroma Katana ** Reverb Blade, AOE / Evasion ** Psychic Sword, Front attack ↑ ** Aerial Edge, AOE / Aggro up ** Shogun Slash, AOE / Aggroed ↑ * Bitball ** Rumble Pitch, Back attack ↑ ** Pulverizing Dunk, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Shell Shot, Heal party ** Precipitous Impact, AOE / HP potion * Knuckle Claws ** Hammer Lariat, Topple ** Fury Dropkick, Blowdown / Back attack ↑ ** Dynamite Knuckle, AOE / HP potion ** Skysplitter Cross Chop, AOE / Aggro down Affinity Chart Zeke's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Unleash Shining Justice In Zeke's New Game+ exclusive Hidden Affinity Chart, there is a skill unique only to him, known as Unleash Shining Justice. After obtaining the skill for a large price of 30,000 SP (On top of the cost to get enough skills to unlock the third tier of the chart the skill is on), Zeke obtains the ability to enter a special state using his Eye of Shining Justice. In battle, with Pandoria engaged to Zeke and at max affinity, the player can press + while holding R to activate the skill. With Unleash Shining Justice active, blue flames ignite on Zeke's eyepatch and he gains several buffs, including much faster art animations, immunity to all reactions (topple, blowdown, etc.), movement speed faster than when at normal max affinity, and a very large damage multiplier. However, the effect is only temporary, can only be activated once per battle, and instantly infllicts Blowdown on Zeke once it ends. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Textiles * Pouch items: Addam's Embercakes (Veggies), Snow-Crystal Vase (Art) Battles |-|Uraya = |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Leftheria = Zeke is fought three times as a Driver boss along with his Blade, Pandoria. He is first fought at level 23 at the Cobalt Cliffs in the Kingdom of Uraya, then at level 32 at the Chansagh Wastes in the Empire of Mor Ardain, right before the Abandoned Excavation, and at level 35 at the Ysheva Harbor in the Leftherian Archipelago. Trivia * During his "special" attack in cutscenes, the kanji 極 (kyoku) meaning "ultimate", appears on the ground. * One of Zeke's lines during battle is "I'm really feeling it!", a possible reference to the same line said by Shulk in Xenoblade Chronicles. * It is unknown whether Zeke's tales of his Eye of Shining Justice are true or not. His Unleash Shining Justice ability seems to suggest it does grant some sort of power, though due to the fact it's exclusive to New Game+, it can easily be considered non-canonical. It is also possible Zeke is capable of using this power on his own, and only attributes it to his Eye of Shining Justice to make his stories seem more plausible. Gallery XC2-Zeke.png|Official art of Zeke XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria-arwork.png|Official art of Zeke and Pandoria XC2-Zeke-2.jpg|Zeke XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria.jpg|Zeke and Pandoria HANDLINGAMANSTURTLE.jpg|Pyra handling Zeke's turtle XC2-Zeke-and-Pandy-hoods.jpg|Zeke and Pandoria in "disguise" XC2-Zekes-sword.jpg|Zeke with Pandoria's sword which he's affectionately named "Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher" XC2-Zeke-3.png|Zeke XC2-Zeke-4.png|Zeke XC2 Chapter 3 Title Screen.png|Zeke and Pandoria seen in the background of Chapter 3's title screen Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Tantalese Category:Zeke Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Level 21-25 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:Driver Enemies Category:Kingdom of Uraya Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Leftherian Archipelago Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image Category:XC2 Characters